


Parce que c'est toi

by chonaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, gaara is still a ninja with one of the most horrible childhood of the show, mais je trouvais qu'elle était pas mal, note: je sais pas si je garde cette fic dans la continuité de mon verse, setting: between the sasuke retrieval arc and the sand sibs return/naruto leaving konoha
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Lee offre quelque chose à Gaara. Il veut en faire de même.





	Parce que c'est toi

Gaara a douze ans. Pour la première fois de sa vie, des gens veulent l’aimer et il voit la neige. La nuit s’est faite de plus en plus glaciale, à quel point que Kankurô a sorti deux capes et plusieurs grognements aux accents plaintifs lorsqu’il est venu le voir sur le toit de la maison. Autrefois, Temari et lui se relayaient pour éviter que le monstre assoiffé de sang ne vienne les tuer dans leur sommeil, maintenant, ils le font pour tenir compagnie à un petit frère insomniaque qu’ils connaissent encore à peine. Gaara rentre sa tête entre ses épaules, le dos rond pendant que les flocons tombent sur le village de Konoha. Lorsque Temari passe le voir, c’est pour lui proposer un thé. Elle n’ose pas encore lui ordonner de rentrer, note Gaara. Bien que la peur ne prédomine plus, elle est toujours là, latente. Sa sœur sait aussi qu’il ne peut pas accepter une tasse sans l’avoir vu être préparée. Certaines blessures ne se guérissent pas en quelques semaines, surtout si elles datent de plusieurs années.

Il accepte de rentrer sans rechigner, sans retirer la cape que Kankurô lui a tendue quelques temps auparavant. Il finit le reste de la nuit devant la fenêtre, une lanterne allumée et un bol fumant dans les mains gelées, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre où tombe la neige, une pile de livres à ses côtés.

 

Peu avant cinq heures du matin, il écrit un mot pour son frère et sa sœur après avoir fait sa part de ménage. Il se demande encore l’intérêt de faire ça alors qu’ils sauront parfaitement qu’il ne peut pas être ailleurs qu’avec Lee et plus tard avec Naruto, ou sur un point d’observation élevé si jamais il se retrouvait seul. Cependant, ça fait partie des compromis qu’ils se sont fixés. Il leur dit où il est là en langage codé complexe que même les ninja de Suna, surtout eux en fait, auront du mal à déchiffrer. Parce qu’ils restent des ninja avant tout. Il s’en va peu après avoir caché le papier à l’endroit prévu la veille, chaque jour différent.

Il part toujours entre quinze et trente minutes après cinq heures. S’il est trop en avance, Lee se lève toujours une heure plus tôt, alors qu’il est encore convalescent et qu’il sait qu’il a besoin de sommeil pour récupérer. S’il est trop en retard, Lee s’inquiète, va le chercher dans tout le village s’il le faut et prend beaucoup trop à cœur son absence. Sur le chemin, Gaara est alerte, prenant des chemins détournés, essayant de voir s’il est suivi. Il ne veut pas que l’assassin éventuel nuise à un de ces liens fragiles et nouveaux pour l’atteindre lui.

 

\- Lee, appelle-t-il près du dojo couvert de neige quand il arrive à destination et qu’il ne voit pas son ami.

 

Tout est froid et silencieux. C’est le dojo de Lee, mais rien ne lui ressemble. Avec le froid, la neige et l’humidité, le bois parait presque noir, sinistre. Tout ce que Lee n’est pas. Gaara saute d’un bond sur le toit, essayant de capter un vert vif dans le mélange de noir, de blanc et de brun. Lee n’est jamais en retard à moins d’avoir une très bonne raison.

(Il n’écoute pas Shukaku qui lui glisse des mots empoisonnés d’une voix haineuse, rendue lointaine grâce à une médication quotidienne.)

 

\- Lee, souffle Gaara, la bise soufflant dans ses cheveux, se ruant contre ses membres, se roulant contre sa nuque.

Il descend du toit, s’apprêtant à ouvrir le dojo (il doit être là, il ne peut qu’être là, c’est ce qu’il lui a dit hier, il l’a dit et pour Lee, dire c’est comme promettre...), quand soudain une voix l’appelle.

 

\- Gaara ! crie Lee avec une voix qui semble résonner, briser le silence et le souffle du vent.

 

Il lui fait à peine quelques secondes pour apparaitre devant lui, le visage rouge, mais pas essoufflé.

 

\- Tu es en retard, constate Gaara d’une voix atone, les bras maintenant croisés.

\- Oui, je sais, excuse-moi ! J’ai mal calculé la cuisson, répond Lee tout en tendant un paquet. Je ne savais pas que ça me prendrait autant de temps pour les faire.

 

Les faire, répète mentalement Gaara avant de lentement prendre le paquet, l’ouvrir et découvrir des gâteaux.

 

\- Ils sont fourrés au curry et au bœuf, explique rapidement Lee d’un ton joyeux. Je voulais t’en faire avant ma dernière mission, mais ceux que j’ai faits n’étaient pas assez bons, donc j’ai été obligé de recommencer. Je les ai ensuite fait goûter à des Gens de Confiance pour vérifier s’ils étaient assez satisfaisants et…

 

Gaara écoute d’une oreille, la tête baissée. Il y a des gâteaux entre ses mains. Les flocons se posent doucement dessus et il sent leur chaleur contre ses paumes.

 

\- Pourquoi ? articule-t-il après un moment, indécis.

 

Quand Lee vient le voir à la maison, il emporte toujours un bouquet avec lui, mais c’est comme signe de politesse. Il a cuisiné pour lui, une fois, mais jamais…

Gaara lève lentement la tête pour accrocher les yeux noirs de Lee, anormalement ronds, mais brillants et chaleureux. Les lèvres forment rapidement un sourire qui illumine son visage.

 

\- C’est pour être sûr qu’ils te plaisent. C’est le devoir d’un ami de donner le meilleur de lui-même quand il offre quelque chose ! Et si jamais ce n’est pas le cas, tu n’aurais qu’à me dire ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai dans la minute, non dans la seconde où tu me le demanderas ! Et la prochaine fois, je te cuisinerai la langue de bœuf la plus salée de toutes les Cinq Nations Ninja en faisant trois mille pompes ! Sur un doigt, évidemment !

 

\- Je ne peux pas les goûter tout de suite, coupe Gaara avec une voix dénuée d’émotion. Tu le sais.

 

Pendant une fraction de seconde, une vague de tristesse passe sur le visage de Lee sans que Gaara comprenne pourquoi. Il n’a fait que dire des faits que Lee n’ignore pas.

Il a parfois ce regard triste quand il parle de son passé, réfléchit rapidement Gaara, ce qui n’a rien d’étonnant. Lee a le cœur tendre, surtout pour un shinobi. Il serait sans doute plus prudent de ne plus parler de son enfance, du moins, pas avant d’avoir découvert un moyen de donner ce remède aux blessures émotionnelles (voire s’il le peut).

 

\- Ce n’est pas grave ! déclara avec véhémence Lee, du moment qu’ils te plaisent, c’est ça, le plus important ! Après tout, quand on offre un cadeau à un ami, l’essentiel, c’est qu’il fasse plaisir !

 

Il lui adresse un autre sourire, encore plus grand et chaleureux que le précédent. Ses sourires sont toujours chaleureux, comme ceux de Naruto sont lumineux. Gaara ne saisit pas comment il a fait pour commencer à tisser un lien avec eux. Pas aussi vite. Après si longtemps…

(Il a envie de les voir tous les jours et de les avoir connu plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt).

 

\- Merci, dit avec douceur Gaara, une douceur que peu de monde est en mesure de discerner. Qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi, Rock Lee ?

 

Le ninja recule de surprise, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte.

 

\- Quoi ?! Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

                                                 

Les joues virent au rouge vif, sans doute le froid. Un mince froncement creuse légèrement le front de Gaara avant qu’il redevienne stoïque.

 

\- Je ne saurais pas donner le meilleur de moi-même pour offrir quelque chose. Alors dis ce que tu veux de moi, répète-il pour faire un effort.

 

Il n’aime pas se répéter, mais parfois, des choses échappent à Lee alors qu’elles sont évidentes. D’autres, c’est lui qui n’arrive pas à saisir des concepts que les autres comprennent sans mot dire.

 

Lee reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes qui semblent s’étirer à l’infinie. Ses joues prennent une teinte écarlate et il s’agite un peu, avant répondre.

 

\- Mais rien. Je veux dire, rien que le fait que tu te sentes bien serait beaucoup pour moi, dit Lee avec un sérieux que trop peu lui attribue parce qu’ils ne voient que la surface, que l’énergie qui parcoure sans cesse son corps, avec une détermination sans égale.

 

Gaara peut le noter maintenant et bien d’autres choses encore. Le mince mouvement du poing qui se resserre quelques secondes, la tête qui bouge de quelques centimètres, la bouche qui se tord. Bien que Gaara ait anticipé la prochaine réplique, son cœur manque un battement quand Lee la prononce avec le sérieux qu’il réserve aux discussions épineuses et aux promesses.

 

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Gaara d’une voix monotone.

 

Gaara a douze ans. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la neige tombe sur lui pendant que quelqu’un lui dit qu’il veut le voir heureux. Il connait maintenant assez Lee pour savoir qu’il le pense vraiment (ce n’est pas Lui, il ne va pas devoir le tuer au clair de lune, ce n’est pas …).

Gaara détourne le regard des yeux noirs, du sourire éclatant et des cheveux bruns sur lesquels s’accrochent les flocons, du visage si étrange et familier maintenant. Il tient un cadeau entre ses mains, dont la chaleur s’amenuise.

 

Naruto aurait pris un des gâteaux et l’aurait englouti sans aucune hésitation, ce qui aurait fait rire Lee. Sans effort. Juste parce qu’il est lui.

(La voix de Shukaku résonne en une sinistre litanie qui n’a pas de fin.)

Gaara prend une grande bouffée d’air gelé, se concentre sur l’air qui passe de son nez à l’intérieur de son corps, avant de l’expulser avec lenteur, laissant la fumée transparente se disperser dans l’air.

Il s’avance vers Lee, note rapidement qu’il lui sourit et…

 

Il veut plus. Lee lui apporte la chaleur, Naruto la lumière et sa fratrie le foyer qu’il n’espérait plus depuis ses six ans. Il peut les protéger, les écouter et les suivre. Il l’a appris au fil des jours, des semaines, du mois et demi qui vient de passer…

Il veut davantage.

Je veux que tu sois heureux, a dit Lee qui n’a jamais eu peur de lui après avoir failli mourir deux fois. Je veux que tu sois heureux…

 

\- Comment ? demande-il avec sérieux, un mince froncement de sourcils, fermant presque les yeux pendant que les flocons coulent et roulent autour d’eux. Comment rendre les autres heureux ?

 

Autrefois, il pensait avoir la réponse. Depuis qu’il fait des efforts pour sortir des ténèbres, il peut voir l’étendue de son erreur, combien il…

La lumière, la chaleur, le foyer.

Il veut plus maintenant que les protéger.

 

\- C’est compliqué ! déclare Lee après quelques instants de réflexion. On a tous des définitions différentes en fonction de nos Goûts et nos Rêves. Ce n’est pas évident de rendre quelqu’un heureux, même si on se côtoie depuis longtemps. En fait, il faut vraiment bien connaitre la personne ou du moins, assez pour savoir ce qu’il lui ferait plaisir et évidemment, l’Aider dans Les Moments Difficiles et Partager des Moments Forts avec elle. Ou simplement Des Moments de Joie Simple. Ou Faire des Gestes pour montrer combien on tient à la personne, combien on est heureux de la connaitre, de la savoir à nos côtés, combien on ne veut qu’une chose, qu’elle sache…

 

Lee s’enflamme, s’agite et pendant une fraction de seconde, il s’arrête pour mieux repartir, les yeux noirs braqués sur son visage, comme si le monde autour d’eux n’est plus qu’un vide.

 

\- Qu’elle sache qu’elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Qu’on fera tout pour la faire sourire, la rendre heureuse, qu’on la protégera, qu’on l’aidera à poursuivre ses rêves, qu’on la soutiendra sans rien attendre d’elle. Parce que tout ce qui compte, c’est qu’elle aille bien, qu’elle soit heureuse. Son bonheur devient le nôtre à ce moment-là, parce que notre lien est fort, suffisamment pour qu’il n’y ait plus de limite. Parce qu’il transcende tout ce qui nous sépare.

 

Gaara ne comprend pas tout, mais il hoche la tête.

                 

\- Et c’est donc ce que je ressens pour ma Chère et Tendre Sakura, ajoute bruyamment Lee. C’est pour ça que j’essaie de passer des moments avec elle, afin de la connaitre davantage et pouvoir savoir ce qui la rendra heureuse.  

 

\- Parce que tu as établi un lien avec elle et que tu veux le renforcer.

\- C’est ça, affirma Lee avec un grand sourire. Il y a certains liens particuliers qu’on veut renforcer à tout prix, certaines personnes qui se sont fait une place dans nos vies et, même si on ne les connait pas depuis longtemps, on sent qu’elles sont Importantes. Spéciales. C’est pour ça qu’on ne veut pas qu’elles partent, qu’on veut rester près de ces personnes.

 

\- Et si c’est le cas ? demande Gaara en pensant au jour où il devra partir avec sa fratrie.

 

(Ils ne l’oublieront pas, il le sait, mais…)

\- Cela ne changera rien. On a toujours les souvenirs, jusqu’à ce qu’on les revoie un jour. Elles nous manqueront, c’est sûr, mais c’est pour ça que c’est important de passer des moments ensemble. Pour ne rien regretter. Pour garder en nous une empreinte, une trace de ces personnes si précieuses.

 

Gaara sait ce que sont les regrets depuis cette nuit sous la pleine lune. Il en connait maintenant toutes les nuances, des regards plein de tristesse aux gestes interrompus, la blessure ancienne qui pourrait bien ne jamais guérir. Les regrets sont des poisons.

 

\- Gaara, interpelle Lee avec un mélange de douceur et d’inquiétude, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 

Il ne répond pas, n’en ressent pas le besoin. Il a des gâteaux dans sa main droite et l’autre se lève, des grains de sable suivent le lent mouvement qui nait entre les flocons. Lee est surprit, interloqué même, mais il n’y a pas l’ombre d’une crainte chez lui. Il laisse le sable soulever lentement sa paume pendant que Gaara parvient à poser la sienne sur son épaule. Il n’apprécie pas le contact physique, il l’évite, le nie, le refuse. Cependant, Lee est un être tactile qui aime prendre dans les bras, même si d’habitude, il a trop de respect et de politesse pour faire le premier pas. Ce n’est pas un jour ordinaire.

Lee veut son bonheur. Il l’a dit pour la première fois.

Gaara tait la méfiance instinctive, l’angoisse sourde et ancienne, les souvenirs des poings de Lee brisant sa défense pour la première fois, quand ils étaient encore ennemis. Ça n’a pas sa place là, de même que l’étau dans sa gorge, la mince tension quand il s’aperçoit que Lee ne fait rien, qu’il n’accompagne pas son mouvement alors qu’il a lui-même tellement de mal à avancer.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Gaara ?

\- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, souffle-t-il en réponse. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

 

Les yeux de Lee deviennent encore plus grands, gros et écarquillés que d’habitude. Sa bouche s’ouvre, se ferme et s’ouvre de nouveau avant qu’il puisse parler.

 

\- Mais Gaara, tu détestes le contact physique, je… je ne peux pas t’y obliger, tu ne me dois rien, insiste-t-il en mettant l’emphase sur le dernier mot.

 

Il ne recule pas parce que Gaara se rapproche davantage de lui, resserre sa prise sur son épaule, sentant ses muscles sous ses doigts.

Cependant, il parvient à éloigner ses deux mains le plus possible de son corps, faisant fi de la volonté du sable.

 

\- C’est mon initiative, relève Gaara. Et c’est toi. Tu es différent.

 

Lee déglutit avec difficulté. Alliant geste et parole, Gaara passe lentement son bras autour du cou du ninja, pendant que son sable se charge de mettre les gâteaux de côté. Ce geste libère son autre main qui se pose sur la côte du ninja.

 

\- Mais p-pourquoi… je ne comprends pas… balbutie Lee.

\- Quand tu m’as expliqué comment rendre quelqu’un heureux, tu as dit qu’il fallait bien connaitre la personne et faire des gestes forts pour elle.

 

\- Pas au détriment que ton Intégrité Physique. Je ne peux pas apprécier quelque chose en sachant combien ça te met mal à l’aise voire te blesse.

\- Je vois… souffle Gaara avant de se détacher, tête basse et yeux fermés.

 

\- Attends… dit aussitôt Lee, une pointe d’inquiétude dans sa voix, le visage inquiet et peiné.

 

 

Gaara ne comprend pas.

Aucune importance.

Il croise les bras, s’éloigne un peu pour marcher. Ses membres sont gelés.

 

\- Attends ! répète aussitôt son ami en lui coupant la route, les bras écartés, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne pars pas.

\- Ce n’est pas ça, renchérit Lee immédiatement, le dos droit, les muscles tendus. Je ne peux pas laisser le moindre quiproquo entre nous. Je vois bien que tu es… déçu ? Bref, peu importe, je me rends compte que je n’ai pas réagi correctement. Je m’excuse !

\- Tu n’as rien fait de mal, tenta de couper Gaara d’une voix monotone, les yeux légèrement froncés.

 

Lee inspira un grand coup, grossissant ses joues à vue d’œil, sourcils toujours aussi arqués. Puis, il se rapproche de lui, droit comme un piquet et…

 

\- Est-ce que tu veux un câlin ?

 

Gaara plonge dans la perplexité. Les iris turquoise se rétractent, jusqu’à ce que seul le blanc des yeux soit visible. Il ne parle pas. Impossible.

 

\- Je n’ai pas pensé à te demander ça, pourtant c’est évident comme question ! Si jamais tu en veux un, alors dans ce cas, je veux bien t’en donner. Ce serait même avec plaisir, continue Lee avec énergie et sérieux. Et si jamais le câlin ne te satisfait pas ou que je n’arrive pas à te mettre à l’aise, alors je traverserai le village à une main avec vingt-cinq kilos de sable sur le dos !

 

Pour mieux accentuer sa résolution, il se frappe la poitrine, son visage marqué par une ferme résolution. Gaara est encore médusé, bien qu’il n’en laisse plus rien paraitre.

Pourquoi…

Est-ce que Lee…

Lee attend une réponse, parlée ou non, il s’en moque, du moment qu’il en a une. Le cœur de Gaara frappe lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il pourrait reprendre ses pas, il pourrait…

 

 

Très lentement, le sable soulève la main de Lee, jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive jusqu’au visage de Gaara. Il ne sourcille pas, attentif à la moindre réaction de son ami, les bras toujours croisés. Les doigts bandés du ninja de Konoha frôlent maintenant la peau de sa joue gauche. Il sent leur chaleur diffuse, ainsi que la caresse des grains de sable toujours suspendus dans l’air. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passe, jusqu’à ce que Lee touche la joue, doucement, sans trop appuyer. Il se rapproche et, en prenant son temps, il parvient à caresser l’autre joue, prenant le visage en coupe alors que son visage n’est qu’à quelques centimètres du sien. Les doigts de Lee massent ses tempes, chauds contre la peau tiède. La sensation inédite provoque des tremblements. Son corps se tend et le sable s’agite.

Il faut qu’il se concentre pour qu’il ne puisse pas risquer de blesser Lee (pas encore…). Il décroise les bras quand les mains descendent et que finalement, Lee le serre dans ses bras.

Sa gorge est soudain de nouveau sèche. Lee le serre davantage contre lui, sa main plonge dans ses cheveux roux, masse le cuir chevelu, puis caresse les cheveux, la nuque.

Il sent le souffle de Lee sur sa chair, les muscles de son corps contre le sien, toute la force qu’il déploie dans ses combats entièrement concentrée sur lui, à le serrer, sans pour autant lui faire du mal. Lee a dit qu’il veut son bonheur. Gaara enfouit son visage contre son cou pendant que ses bras enserrent son torse. La chaleur fait contrepoint avec le froid environnant et la neige qui s’amoncèle encore autour d’eux. L’odeur de sueur et d’humus chatouillent agréablement ses narines. Il s’aperçoit qu’il la sent encore mieux s’il ferme les yeux.

 

\- Merci… murmure Gaara.

 

Il a douze ans. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voit la neige et quelqu’un le sert fort dans ses bras, sans aucune crainte ou retenu. Il a fermé les yeux, laissant la chaleur l’entourer, le serrer, appréciant la douce caresse sur ses cheveux et sa nuque.

Gaara a douze ans, il ne sait pas s’il est heureux.

Ça n’a aucune importance.

 

\- Merci beaucoup Lee.

\- De rien, Gaara, tu es un ami génial. C’est normal. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais…

 

Pendant une seconde, il oublie comment respirer.

 

\- Quoi…

 

Il relève la tête pour voir les joues très rouges de Lee et la chaleur toujours présente dans les yeux.

 

\- C’est pour ça que je veux que tu sois heureux, déclare-t-il.

 

Les yeux de Gaara s’élargissent, puis, son visage semble s’adoucir, un petit sourire discret, presque invisible passe une micro seconde sur son visage, avant de disparaitre.

Ce simple fait provoque une réaction de surprise chez Lee, puis, une joie sans égale. Il resserre davantage son étreinte. Gaara sait qu’il ne peut pas rester ainsi très longtemps. Les blessures n’ont pas guéries et l’angoisse n’a pas disparu, guettant son heure pour prendre le dessus, pour jeter le sable sur Lee.

 

Cependant, il se niche de nouveau au creux du cou sans rechigner. Lee ne dit rien, continuant juste de serrer Gaara, penchant sa tête contre la sienne. Est-ce qu’il sourit ?

Certainement. Lee sourit souvent.

Quand ils se séparent, il le fait justement.

La chaleur est toujours présente en Gaara, malgré le froid. Il se sent soulagé et ce n’est pas seulement parce que le contact physique a pris fin. Il n’a pas fait de mal à Lee.

Ce dernier n’a pas essayé de le tuer.

Gaara a douze ans, pour la première fois, il voit la neige. Peut-être qu'un jour, il sera heureux. Il ne sait pas et ça importe peu aujourd'hui.


End file.
